


Mikasa Ackerman Is A Sugar Apple Type Of Woman

by levihantrashbucket



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Jean almost dies twelve times, Jean is a love struck idiot, Mikasa is red the whole time, They are both such idiots, metaphorically of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihantrashbucket/pseuds/levihantrashbucket
Summary: Jean is asked the question of his life, sweat trickles down his forehead, his heart pounding. "Am I pretty Jean?" Mikasa asks, and he is sure he is going to die.





	Mikasa Ackerman Is A Sugar Apple Type Of Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I hope y'all like this, these two need some loving right now with all the shenanigans going on right now so I made this cute little thing. I was listening to The Way by Mac Miller and Ariana Grande you should really listen to it to because it sets the adorable dorky mood I was trying to make. Enjoy! :) (do people still makes smiley faces like this?)

If you asked him if you thought she was pretty he’d roll his eyes and spit out an obviously your way. So when Mikasa Ackerman asks him herself he almost hurls himself out the damn window.

Yes this was his moment he thought, tell her she is a flower, tell her she’s as bright as the sun and as delicate as the wind, oh and also as strong as a boulder and that she could beat you up if she wanted to. Wait don’t say that you jackass she’ll look at you like an idiot. Say that her face makes you want to die. Yeah because that’s a great compliment, he might as well say hey Mikasa I’m kinda obsessed with you and want to be your lover but if you don’t feel the same it’s cool I’ll just go bury myself in a hole.

He almost throws up when she taps him on the shoulder with her eyebrows raised, a small smirk on her mouth. He stands up straight, and wipes the sweat off his forehead. Get it together you asshole your dream girl is asking you the perfect question.IMPRESS HER. Jean chuckles nervously and leans his hand against the post next to him, trying to look as cool as possible. He looks out the window and moves his head in a sway motion back to her, a smolder look on his face.

“Mikasa I almost choke every time I look at you because you are so pretty. One time I fell off the stairs watching you pass by and I literally couldn’t breath for ten years. You. Are. A. QUEEN. You gorgeous, lovely, sugar apple woman.” 

HOLY SHIT WHAT DID HE JUST SAY

Jean looks at her with eyes so wide he’s afraid they will fall out, but honestly he’d rather go blind than have to see her reaction. Mikasa Ackerman the sugar apple woman, is bright red and the biggest choking sound comes out of her mouth. The goofiest laugh exits her and he swears his heart stops. She is so beautiful and that laugh is the sweetest thing ever, he doesn’t even mind that she’s laughing at him. He even laughs with her, both their hands on their chests trying to contain the ugly guttural sounds.

She leans against him and puts a hand on his shoulder “Jean you laugh like a pig.” She says, laughing even harder, he knows she is joking and he notices the snort come out her nose. “I sound like a pig your the one who just snorted!” And with his finger he puts it on his nose and pushes up, saying oink with wide eyes. It was a lame joke and he cringed in distaste but this makes her laugh even more, god she is going to kill him with how pretty she is.

They both hold onto each other looking completely insane, gasping for air with tears in their eyes. Mikasa flicks him on the nose and before he can register it her lips are on his cheek, giving him a big ol wet kiss. 

This. Is. It. I. Am. Dead. He thinks.

His dumb ol face is beet red, and his mouth is wide open like she punched him and he can’t breath. She kinda did punch him with affection...gosh he is so stupid. This is not the time for puns.

Jean puts a hand on his cheek and smiles at her, it is soft and he looks twelve but he doesn’t mind, it’s Mikasa and he is soft for her. 

“Mikasa, thank you.” Being blunt like he was before, a small laugh escapes him and he raises his eyebrows wiggling them, “You sugar apple woman.” 

They both giggle and she doesn’t question what he means by thank you, she already knows. A red tint covers her cheeks, a goofy smile on her lips.

“It’s okay pig boy I think you are kinda cute to.” And with that she spun around leaving an awe struck Jean Kirstein. Yeah, Mikasa Ackerman is going to ruin my life he thinks, but I'm okay with it. 

What a sugar apple type of woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Aghh they are adorable! I might make this a little series of oneshots of Mikasa and Jean, orrr continue from here and have them meet again. I am not sure yet but you will know if I add more! I sound so unsophisticated I wanted to sound like a serious writer but oh well it's okay! And remember the smolder from Tangled that is supposed to be the face Jean is attempting to make, it does not look well.


End file.
